May Day
by Animecrazy8888
Summary: Just a short story I came up with. Hungary will do anything in her power to get her two best friends together! PruAus, with side pairings. Gauken AU.


**You guys know the disclaimer.  
**

**Date: May 1st, 2014 **

**Topic: May Day Festival**

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline__linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline__linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_lineline

_New message: Francis_

_-Have you found them yet? I'm getting bored waiting here by the slide._

Elizaveta checked her phone again, seeing the group text between her, Francis, and Kiku.

-_Not yet, be patient. Gilbert is throwing some water balloons at Ludwig, Arthur, and the Italian brothers with Antonio and I haven't located Roderich yet__.  
_She replied, huffing indignantly. Francis could be really impatient sometimes.

_New message: Francis_

_-Gil and Toni are throwing water balloons at Arthur? I need to do that, It's not fair, Liz. I don't want to just stand here and do nothing!_

Liz sighed, scanning the crowd until she found the brown hair and trait mark cowlick of her good friend, Roderich.

-I found him!  
She quickly texted Francis before running to the Austrian, tapping him on the shoulder.

Elizaveta's school was having a fair, and booths, blow-ups, and water slides were positioned everywhere around the large soccer field.

"Hey, Roddie! I couldn't find you in the crowd!" She said happily. To her luck, Gilbert, Elizaveta's friend/ enemy, just so happened to be running past her. She quickly snapped her arm out, catching his and pulled him to a stop next to her.

Gilbert yelped, "Hey, what gives? That was so unawesome!" He yelled at Elizaveta, and then noticed Roderich next to her.

Instantly, both boys got slightly fidgety and awkward, muttering 'Hi's to each other. Practically everyone could tell that the boys had a "small" crush on each other (like it wasn't obvious!), and the Hungarian girl had a plan.

She quickly snapped out her phone, and texted Francis and Kiku.

-Time for action!

"Hey, where're you bringing us?!" Gilbert yelled.

"The water slides, c'mon!" Elizaveta sped up, until they were at the slide. Francis quickly gave the teacher his ticket (one per turn) and got onto the ladder, waiting in the long line for his 'turn'.

After some persuading, Elizaveta was finally able to get Gilbert and Roderich to go on. She acted shocked when she couldn't find her tickets, though.

"Oh, well. Looks like you guys will have to go on without me." She faked a sigh.

Francis flashed her 'Why did it take you so long?' look. She replied with an apologetic shrug.

The line quickly thinned out until it was Francis, Gilbert, and Roderich in the front.

"You two can go ahead of me." Francis said to the Prussian and Austrian boys. Gilbert happily obliged, jumping ahead and sitting at the edge of the slide, waiting for the lifeguard (teacher) to give the 'okay'.

After some persisting, Roderich gave in and sat next to Gilbert on the edge of the slide. "I still don't want to do this, Liz!" HE shouted down at the Hungarian, who giggled.

"You need to have fun sometimes, Roddie!" she yelled back, smirking. France had the same look on his face. This made the two boys extremely uncomfortable.

The teacher finally gave the two boys the 'okay', and Roderich slowly started down, ready to get it over with. Gilbert was about to go down, when his "ever-trustable" friend Francis snapped out his leg, stopping the albino abruptly and making him trip.

Trying to catch his balance, Gilbert accidentally smacked into Roderich, making them both fall to the end. Gilbert had landed on top of Roderich, trying to fully recover his senses.

When Gilbert had finally realized his position, he stood up quickly, a blush deeply reddening his face, mimicking the color of one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"S-s-sorry!" He stutter-shouted, turning around and tearing away from the slide.

Roderich was still at the bottom of the slide when Francis slid down.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked the stunned Austrian.

Roderich quickly snapped out of his trance and glared at Francis.

"You tripped Gilbert, didn't you?" He asked.

Francis looked over at Elizaveta, whom was fan girl squealing on the sideline.

"Well, I may have tripped him, but I didn't mean for him to land on you." The French boy said innocently.

"You're a jerk." Roderich huffed, storming away from the two who, once Roderich was out of their field of view, fist-bumped.

"Good job, Elizaveta." Francis coolly said.

"Not bad yourself, Boneffoy." She said back, both walking over to a conveniently placed bush. "The coast is clear, Kiku."

A small Japanese boy came out of the bush with a camera. "Are you sure this plan will work, Liz? They seem to be even more separated now." Kiku said worriedly.

Elizaveta laughed. "If I could get Alfred and Arthur together, than I'm sure I can get these two wimps together. All we need is time. Did you get the footage?"

Kiku handed her the camera, nodding.

Elizaveta smiled. "Perfect."

She had good feeling about these two. Even if they didn't realize it now, they would soon be together. Elizaveta had gotten plenty of students together, and who else could take on the job for these two than their oldest, best friend?

**Hope U liked! R&R!**


End file.
